Electrolysis generally refers to a process of inducing an electrochemical reaction that involves passing a direct current through an ionic solution via electrodes. Electrolysis may facilitate the removal and/or addition of electrons from atoms and/or ions, which may lead to the formation of new products. For example, by passing a DC current through a saline solution (NaCl and H2O), hypochlorous acid (HClO) may be formed.
Hypochlorous acid has disinfecting properties and is often used as a cleaning agent. In some applications, hypochlorous acid is used to ablate unwanted tissue and/or disinfect wounds in tissue. Hypochlorous acid is typically introduced to the wound by pouring a solution of hypochlorous acid over the wound or soaking a wound dressing in hypochlorous acid and applying the dressing to the wound.
When exposed to air, hypochlorous acid decomposes over time. As the acid breaks down, the disinfecting and ablation properties are decreased. To maintain effectiveness, fresh hypochlorous acid is poured over the wound and/or the soaked gauze is replaced at multiple intervals. The labor intensive nature of continuingly treating wounds to ensure effectiveness of disinfection as well as the lack of precision in delivering the hypochlorous acid may make this mode of use of hypochlorous acid impractical in emergency and clinical environments.